logocreationfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:JoePlay
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! — Catherine (talk) 10:30, 19 June 2008 (UTC) : :Hey JoePlay. I was just wondering if you were planning on helping out at this wiki. I thought that we might be able to post a message at w:forum:Logo creation campaign referring people to this wiki. Thanks! [[User:Swannie|'Swannie']] - (talk) 19:38, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for the quick reply! [[User:Swannie|'Swannie']] - (talk) 21:24, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Admin template Hi JoePlay. I just wanted to let you know that I made a template for admins to put on their user page. You can find it here. [[User:Swannie|'Swannie']] - (talk) 15:16, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Closing requests Hi Joe. I just wanted to let you know that you should start closing requests after you make a logo for them. Automatically, there is already the open request template at the top of the forum thread when one is created, and all you need to do is change it from "open request" to "closed request." This is really helpful. thanks! swannie http://images.wikia.com/logocreation/images//e/e1/Globeicon.png talk 20:20, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :I didn't realize that it wasn't visible to all users, sorry about that! Also, another user made the open request template, and I meant to change the image. I'll be right on that! Thanks for bringing it to my attention! [[User:Swannie|'swannie']][[User talk:Swannie|'talk']] 20:54, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ADJL Favicon JoePlay, thanks so much for making that favicon. I love it. And, yes, it would be great if you could upload it onto ADJL. Thanks'Pirakafreak24: Admin at Disney Channel wiki, Michael Crichton wiki, and ADJL. (Talk)' 21:18, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Additional request I made an another request on the IRC wiki logo page you will want to read. Plus you haven't finished the logo for the hardware wiki. Can you give me a time of when it would be finished. It's been a while now. Thanks. Techman224 23:54, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Hardware Wiki gadget Ok, put a iPhone as a gadget for hardware wiki. And make favicon for it too. Techman224 00:18, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Favicon Unfortunatly... the Nintendo DS Wiki favicon still isn't working. --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 17:11, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Its been a long time. I have made a forum topic for a logo I want but I haven't got an answer for more than a week. I need to have this logo quicly, can you make it within a week, please? Its not hard to be created. --Odysseas-Spartan | 20:48, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Please Need Help! Please I need Help to put a new logo that one of my new administrator make up for OnePiece Fanon. Can you help. Yung Wun 20:01, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Logos You are very good at making logos. What programs do you use? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 18:03, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Wow, that's great. I just use regular Paint. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 18:20, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah! Awsoom! You are the Best that is what im talking about you are the best Merci! You the Best! Yung Wun 19:07, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Pittsburgh Steelers Wiki First, I just want to thank you for the new logo. It looks great. Hopefully, I can get a theme to go along with it. I was also wondering if you could upload the stenciled Steelers word separate or if you could send me to a link of it. I can't seem to find it anywhere and it would be a great addition to the wiki. Thanks again, I Ross I Thanks again, I was going to ask you about uploading a favicon but, you have already done it. I recently sent in a request for a Monaco skin so, if you would be willing to create one for the wiki that would be the icing on the cake. Thanks, I Ross I Yes! You are the Best! Yes that is what I am talking about! You are The Best! Thankx! Young Piece 22:55, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Burecrat status Hey there, I see you dont have many burecrat's here so i am voulentering to be one if you want. I will be active here and Do What you need me to do on this wiki. Thanks Rswfan(Talk) Logo? Hi JoePlay, Thanks for helping out with the Wharton-Insead logo. I can't seem to see the file...when I look, it's just the Wikia logo. Can you send it to me again or upload it again? Thanks a million, Esw2008 thanks hey thanks mate for the help with the logoSpartan-1 07:30, 6 February 2009 (UTC) How do you make those awesome logos? Your logos are great! What programs do you use to make them? : — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 22:41, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Where did you get the pictures? For example, on the Hacking Wiki, you used a circuit board image. : — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 00:18, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Forum:Idea Wiki/Logo Thanks for the logo. I left some more comments for further improvement at the link above. Currently, it is still an open request. Deathgleaner 04:04, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Idea wiki logo You can get the original on the Idea Wiki: http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Wiki.png. Deathgleaner 03:35, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :Try this link: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ideas/images/archive/b/bc/20090223043606!Wiki.png 04:01, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Good job! It will be the official logo of Idea Wiki. 04:40, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Far Cry Wiki Thank you, JoePlay for the logo on the Far Cry Wiki subject. I really like it and would be glad to have it on the wikia. Thanks again..... *Dark Slayyer 21:02, 8 March 2009 (UTC) End Far Cry Wiki Logo Subject I Dont see it ethier, this is really weird. (Dark Slayyer 21:30, 8 March 2009 (UTC)) I finally see it too, thanks and good job on the logo. End of Subject Thanks for the Logo I just wanted to thank you for both making an excellent Boston Legal Wiki logo and for uploading it on Boston Legal Wiki, it really does look awesome. --[[User:Publius09|'Publius']]COMM 21:38, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Geography Bee Wikia and Social Sciences Wiki Logos Thanks alot!! the logos are absolutely perfect!!!-User:HerbisoarEmpire •Talk • 20:46, 21 March 2009 (UTC)HerbisoarEmpire Curving words Hey there , I want to ask you if you know any good websites that i can use to curve the wording like you did with the idea wiki logo. Please respond on my talk. Blocked and block templates Just to let you know you can now use 2 new templates for permenantly banned users and tempoary blocked users; For permenant: For tempoary: Thank you 10:03, 9 April 2009 (UTC) HELP! Hey JoePlay! Just wanted to say thanks for the great logo you made for Brisingr Wiki. Oh, and I tried to request a skin but my forum page isn't on the list. Can you help? RollerCoaster Tycoon Wiki Thanks for coming through on your word and creating the logo this weekend, I will go ahead and look for an image that would help with the banner, I was just thinking something with a long stretch of coasters and rides found in game, kind of like a stretched in-game screenshot of a park, but I'm interested in seeing what you are planning on making. And you don't have to rush this or anything, I'm sure there are many more important issues than mine, besides the wiki isn't ready for that icing on the cake =). Also, I need you to upload it since I'm not an admin on the wiki, yet... File:RCTwiki.png, RCT Wiki Thanks, --I Ross I 03:40, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Your novel Wiki in Spanish Hello, Joe. My user name is Trébol. Please, make a best logo for Your novel Wiki. My actual logo is Wiki.png. Thank you very much. Greattings! --Trébol (Buzón) 02:05, 30 April 2009 (UTC) PD: I'm speak Spanish, English and a little of French :It's perfect! Thank you very much, Joe. If you need something... only write me Thank you very much! Greattings! --Trébol (Buzón) 15:48, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Sims Wiki in spanish Hello Joe, I'm a sysop of Simspedia (http://es.sims.wikia.com), please, can you make a better logo for the wiki? The actual logo is Wiki.png and the image of the diamond that I used in the logo is Diamante.png Is important that you use the diamond because is the logo of The Sims. Thanks you so much. Sorry for my english.. i don't speak it good yet. --Salce 22:51, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::I want that the logo bring out in the wiki. With the green background the logo looks very dull. Maybe I can inspire myself watching other logos. Don't make it, I will try to make it by myself. If I can't I will tell you. Thanks you for answer. If you have any idea please tell me. (and sorry for my english again) TDW Thanks for the Toon Disney Wiki logo. Now can you put it on my website? Phin68 23:14, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :Here you go. Thanks. http://toondisneyandjetix.wikia.com/wiki/Toon_Disney_Wiki Theme Can you make me a theme here? Forum:Toon Disney Wiki/Theme If so, Thanks. Phin68 19:22, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Pshop It would be me nice if you send me the image with the mail, as you've suggested. Thanks again. Regards LP4ever28 09:27, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :And, because you've got made me so a great logo, can you make me a banner to? LP4ever28 10:06, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::My Mail is klingone@onet.eu and on the banner should be a large "wormdragon", I mean this: http://www.runa-verdandi.de/skulptur/lindwurm.jpg , and it should skretch out on the entire banner. thanks LP4ever28 19:00, 17 May 2009 (UTC) User:Rswfan Hi there. First, I'd like to thank you again for my Logo (UnAnswers @ Wikia). Unfortunately I encountered a problem here. Whenever I am on one of Wikia's sites, I always upload a picture for my sig and do a quick User Page. However, I noticed that an Admin deleted my User Page calling my name "unsuitable" in the edit summary. I enquired as to why on his Talk Page, in return he banned me. Later, to be reasonable he reduced my ban to one day long. I fail to see how politely asking a question is deserving a one day ban. I see now that he both reverted himself and deleted the revisions (sorry, I don't know what it's called when Admins remove the edit and the History of it). While I'm glad that I'm allowed use my standard name here (I don't see how me being away from my keyboard is considered offensive), I don't appreciate his attitude of being a loose cannon. When he saw a name he didn't like, instead of being polite and simply talking to me about it first (again, I ask you - how is my name so unacceptable it has to be instantly dealth with?) he decided to do what he wanted. I wasn't rude, I wasn't insulting him, I merely asked him a question politely. And got blocked. I feel if nothing at all is done, I am going to have to go to Wikia about him. He does not know how to communicate, be civil / polite, instead he acts on a whim. Sorry to have to bother you with this. A F K When 11:26, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Thank you for looking into it. Risking a conflict with a regular User for concerns raised by someone new to the site shows true strength of character. A F K When 20:34, 19 May 2009 (UTC) AppleScript Wiki I re-opened the request. If you read the request article you will see why. Please check it out.-- A.louis11(talk)| Founder of The PSD Wiki and The AppleScript Wiki. 01:29, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Dutch RuneScape Logo Thanks! Looks great! If I can do something for you, please tell me! Tedjuh10 PFW EN Sorry to bug you again, JoePlay, but my freind's been waiting a while for a theme and background here. can you help him out? Thanks. Phin68 talk to Phin68 23:56, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool My logo is perfect.--Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool 13:16, 5 June 2009 (UTC) How do you put it as the logo on your wiki because you can't copy and paste--Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool 13:26, 5 June 2009 (UTC) The link is http://www.vgi.wikia.com-- 19:36, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Thank you! Hi JoePlay! I just wanted to thank you, along with MtaÄ, for creating Template:Skinrequest and Template:Logorequest. I'm sure we could use those templates and it's a great idea. swannie LCW SW WH 19:31, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Skin and Logo Hello JoePlay, this is Skazis an admin at the Mass Effect fan fiction wiki, as a part of me and the other new admins drive to clean up and expand this wiki we were wondering if you would be willing to make us a logo and a skin for the wiki. Skazis 15:52, 26 August 2009 (UTC) erm..... Since when did you become staff? I never knew! Anyway, I think I have learned from that mistakes. Please can I regain my bureaucrat rights? Congratulations on becoming staff member! Cheers, 18:38, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Bcrat Wow, thats weird, you show up 7 mins after I get admin rights. We dont appear to have an active Bcrat, I was just wondering, who do we talk to about me or Rswfan getting one, you or poke another comm team member? -- 22:01, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I would like to be a bureaucrat. Lcawte, I think it may be a bit too early for you to become one as you first need to be a administrator. 14:04, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Rswfan, dont assume I want them xD it was a general question. And really, I have administrator on almost every wiki I edit grrr.. I have Bcrat on alot of them as well :P Just incase you thought I was an admin n00b :P --Lcawte 16:19, March 18, 2010 (UTC) OK 17:22, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Theme Request Would you mind creating a theme for bloons wiki please? (Forum:Bloons Wiki/Theme) Thanks, and merry christmas! Sam Wang ( ) 02:37, December 25, 2012 (UTC)